Revenge
by RagsOfAsh
Summary: It had been years since I had seen him those red eyes staring into the depths of my soul as though I were glass...... M for adult situations no lemon


It had been years since I had seen him; those red eyes staring into the depths of my soul as though I were glass. His tongue lashed out quickly to wet his dry pink lips and I felt myself shiver. I had fought to rid myself of his image that plagued my thoughts and sent me into a spiral of depression; I wouldn't sleep for days for fear of the dreams that I knew would overcome me. And now, here before me stood the one person I could have gone eternity without laying my eyes upon again. 

"Well you haven't changed." He growled at me, his ruby eyes flowing down me again and I felt a twinge of fear grip me.

But I had changed since that time all those years ago; I had become stronger and I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. I snarled at him, "More than you think." There was that glint in his eyes as they fluttered back up to my blue ones that proved he was very interested in what I had said.  
"Hn." The word was short and pushed through his nose, "There's that spunk you had before; I see it's returned."

I visibly shivered; it's my 'spunk' that had first drawn him to me. He had witnessed me in a silly fight when I was a child and took me as his 'project'. He raised me, taught me his evil ways, taught me how to be perfect; and then threw me to the side once he had enough of me. I snarled lowly again but no words would form.

He raised a brow at me, "Oh, I see our last encounter is still with you. It's a pity you didn't die like I had planned."

"I'm not easy to kill Hiei." I hissed, "You should know that." It was then that a sparkling gem on a necklace caught my attention and he noticed my distraction as well, stuffing the black gem back in his shirt he cursed under his breath. "Your sister." I said softly to myself, knowing those sharp ears could hear it.

"It wasn't her." He spat at me; and I knew I had hit a nerve.  
"Then who was it?" I squared my shoulders, tucking my long white hair behind an ear and looking at him innocently. His gaze faltered and I knew I had hit another nerve of the fire demon in front of me. I had waited decades for this very moment, the moment I could see him squirm. "It had to be her." There was a slight trill in my voice that caused him to run a tanned hand through his black hair uncomfortably. I was letting him remember me before he tried to kill me; and that unnerved him.

I smiled a little too confidently and his mouth straightened into a thin line, "You think you can make a fool of me, Rat?"

The anger in his voice didn't catch me off guard, "No, of course not Hiei." I trilled again, my voice floating on the warm breeze in the night.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson?" He hissed.  
I was fully prepared for his statement, "Oh, why don't you let me teach you a lesson." I purred softly, "I'm sure you wouldn't forget it."

A dark chuckle assaulted my ears as his red eyes burned with hate, "Oh, come now, you can't think you can teach me anything, can you? I taught you everything you know… everything." He disappeared from in front of me and I felt the warmth of his body behind me, "I taught you to fight, I taught you to think; I even taught you how to use your body as a weapon; and yes, I even taught you how to be evil. Now what could you teach me?"

I hissed as his fingers touched the sensitive skin at my neck, frantically I had to think of something to get him away from me, "Something your sister taught me."

The soft circles he was making on my neck stopped then and I felt his body turn taught, "Rat," His voice no longer had a hint of evil, it was complete anger, "Don't bring my sister into this or I'll slice your throat."

I wouldn't face him, the anger in his eyes would shrink my courage, so I continued looking into the dark green woods, "You remember when you started calling me Rat? I was five at the time. Do you remember it Hiei?"

"Hn."

I laughed under my breath, " I see you do. Amazing how little things like that can bring such pain. I had a little chat with Yukina." He growled but didn't move so I smiled to ease my own nervousness at the next few words, "I told her about us."

"You did what?" His voice was low, and a tone was there that I hadn't heard in all my years from him.

"I told her about us. About you stealing me, raising me as your own personal--." The words I had planned to say were cut off by two gleaming eyes in front of me, dangerously close to me. His steamy breath flowed over the bridge of my nose and cooled as it made it's way over my cheeks, "Rat, you will regret the day you talked to my sister."

I tilted my head, white hair falling over his hand that had come to painfully grip my arm, "Am I that worthless to you Hiei?" My voice was soft, with a trace of care, but the uncertainty had fled.

His red eyes traced my face that had hardly changed since I was a child, "I had an assassin sent after you, didn't I?"

My sapphire eyes narrowed as the pieces began to fall in place, "Why didn't you come after me Hiei?"

"I wasn't going to soil my hands with trash, Pet."

Red eyes widened and I raised a brow at him, "Pet?" I repeated the word softly as though it would break. He hadn't called me Pet since the night he came to me from the Dark Tournament, his arm giving him excruciating pain, pulling the energy from him. It was back when I thought he actually cared for me. I felt my cheeks flush, "Hiei? Why didn't you come after me, to kill me?"

"I didn't want to waste my time." He growled, but the anger was gone.

"But you knew," I looked to the side of his face where the ward to hold in the Jagan was folded slightly, "You knew, I was taught by you and no one could kill me but--but you."

"You know," His voice was soft, and the hand on my arm was no longer painful but gentle, "Mukuro hated you."

I furrowed my brow trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me; he had a way of confusing me and knew just how to make me that way, but he always had a point. But, bringing Mukuro into this? I almost didn't notice the hand that was intertwining its way in my hair and gently messaging my scalp. Abruptly the fog cleared and I jerked away, "Get off me!" I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fists, "Don't touch me! You won't hurt me again!" The words came from my mouth before I could think causing my eyes to shoot open.

He smirked and it made my skin crawl, "Oh? You didn't like our little romp?"

"It wasn't a romp." I hissed.

Those red eyes seemed to be on fire, "Oh that's right, it wasn't a romp but a rape." His hand once again grabbed my arm painfully as he pulled me to him, easily overpowering me. I could feel the fear rising in me again, crippling me from moving as his tongue laced it's way over my dry lips, his mouth sucking lightly on my chin. "How long has it been," He purred against my neck, "since you've been so terrified and yet so delighted?"

His breath on my neck made me shiver and my lack of strength made it easy for him to pull my hips to his. Hiei was a master at this, he had done it once before… and he fully planned to do it again to me. Last time I had given chase, I had ran only to have him beat me then rape me. I went limp in his encircling arms as his mouth devoured my neck, painful little nips leaving a trail of blood mixed with saliva down to my chest. It wasn't as though this was anything knew to me, Hiei had taken me to raise as a personal slave; but he hadn't counted on my stubbornness and my rebellious attitude. "Is this my punishment?" My words were breathy, almost a whisper.

"Punishment?" I heard the genuine questioning in his voice as though he had been oblivious to anything outside his nipping. "Oh, punishment." His dark voice sounded almost sad, "Yeah, punishment." I was taken back by his short bland statements. He had never acted this way except…

"Hiei." I whispered, this time into his ear since his mouth and dipped to my collarbone.

"Hnnn." Came the muffled reply and I felt myself slowly regaining the strength I had lost. I repeated myself, "Hiei, stop."

He growled against my skin, "What do you want, Rat."

It was then that it all hit me; he actually stopped when I told him to, "It's different." I whispered to myself. The fire demon that was engrossed in what he was doing looked up at me, straightening he now towered above me. I couldn't help but look at him, "It's different this time Hiei." I whispered a little frightened at what might happen once my words reached his ears.

His red eyes were no longer burning as he spoke, "I was Mukuro's heir and she hated you."

I couldn't make any sense of his words; here he was bring her back into the equation when I was just starting to put it together. "What does that have to do with this not being rape?"

The smirk on his face made my blood boil, "Come now, Pet, surely you can put it all together."

"What makes you think that." I spat, throwing his hands off of me. "You keep throwing obscure comments about Mukuro hating me and just expect me to know what it means!"

Hiei was calm, as usual, as he looked me over, "We do things for power, don't we?"

"Isn't that what you taught me." I roll my eyes obviously disgusted at being treated as a child.  
Then his words began to sink in, my mouth dropped, "For power…." My blue eyes sought his, "You mean… she hated me and you--raped me and tried to kill me for power?" If he had meant this to be a relief it was just the opposite. "What kind of a low-life idiot are you!"

"Oh, name calling, Pet? How rude." He laughed at me and I growled lowly. He lived off of this game he played with his victims; but I had learned how to play as well. I was fully ready to reply when he caught me off guard by a soft hand on my cheek, "What are you going to do Pet?" In all the years I had been a slave to the demon in front of me, he hardly ever touched me gently. The one time he did was many years ago, after a particularly hard 'romp' as he called it; his hands were so soft. I rubbed my cheek into his gentle hand, my eyes closing in remembrance of those happy times. "Pet," His lips were at my ear, caressing it with his movements, "It was for us."

"For us?" I whispered aloud trying to understand his words but nothing came to me. "Raping me, Beating me, trying to kill me… it's all very selfish to me." I growl against his neck and he laughs at me; his hands encircling my back and splaying softly. "Stop Hiei."

He growled , his tongue tracing my jaw line and resting at the end of my lips, "Enough talk." He growled and pressed his lips to mine harshly, then softening, pressing my lips open with his hot tongue. I fought in vain, the warmth, the gentleness, it was all something I had missed and that I didn't see much in Hiei. Finally, I gave into the temptation and opened my lips slightly; shuddering as he gently explored me; causing my eyes to close as he pulled me closer. After a lengthy, soft kiss we parted; I was breathless and wanting more from this new Hiei I had found and pulled him closer eagerly. "Slow down, Pet." He chuckled lowly at me, "So you're in the mood for a romp?" "No." I whispered, "I want you back Hiei; the Hiei I knew before all this."

Without another word I was pulled to him; he wanted this as much as I did. Hiei had been all I had known since I was a child; and I desperately needed him again.

I woke the next morning, groggy, not entirely remembering what happened and what I was doing naked in the middle of the forest. Last nights events flooded back to me quickly as sleep disappeared and I quickly looked behind me, meeting red eyes that smirked at me. "Good Morning Pet."

"Hiei!" I yelped. I had fully expected him to be gone, as he always had done. But here he was, reclining back on his elbow, chest exposed to the bright sun; looking at me amused.

"Pet." He growled lowly, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What are you doing here!" I yelped again, this time at being pulled down to the warm grass where I had lain all night, a soft hand on my cheek, a soft mouth covering my own. I opened to allow him more access, the taste of chocolate making me smile as I arched into the kiss. Hiei broke the warmth, his nose touching mine. "You always like chocolate." I whispered, "You had a snack without me?"

He chuckled lowly and I smiled, knowing my sapphire eyes were sparkling at him. I didn't understand what had brought this change in Hiei; but I did know I liked it. I jump at the feeling of a warm hand on my hip, caressing the sensitive scar that was left there and I frowned. The past hurts, and the memories rushed back, my anger rising to turn my face a light pink. "Hiei," Apparently the fire demon didn't hear me, or more than likely, chose to ignore me; his lips met the light crimson scar, followed by a warm tongue. "Hiei." I growled lowly, anger evident in my small voice.

"The assassin," He began slowly, his lips never removing from the scar, "He didn't just try to kill you did he?"

I stiffened at the memory of that day and painful night; how had he known? I cleared my throat, "What does it matter."

He let out a long slow sigh that sent warm breath over my hip, making me shiver, "That wasn't part of the plan." He whispered, kissing the scar softly.

"Oh? What was the plan Hiei." I hissed.

His red eyes met my blue and I froze. He had taught me that eyes show your emotion; so you hide it, and he had taught me just how to. But now, in those blood red eyes were sorrow, pain, and regret; it shown dimly, a frown on his small lips. "It was what Mukuro wanted. To be her heir I was to send an assassin to kill you and I was to rape you, to show her you meant nothing to me. I wasn't worried about the assassin, you could easily kill him-the rape was what troubled me." He sighed, resting his cheek on my hip, "You had given yourself to me willingly, but this time I was to take it from you and I had to make sure it hurt or she would kill you. I had to break ties after that. But, my rape had left you weaker than I thought, and when the assassin showed you were not your best. I thought you would kill him and that would be the end of it." His hands caressed my leg, "I didn't know he would rape you as well."

"So why show up now." I hissed again, trying to hide my hurt.

His red eyes looked up at me sadly, "Mukuro died two months ago. It's safe for us now."

I growled, jumping up and quickly dressing, "So you think I'm just going to forget everything you did? Is that it? Well Hiei," I whirled on him, my face red with anger, "If you hurt me once for power you'd do it again. I don't want any part of you." I could tell my words stung him. Here he was, after all these years, at my mercy. I smiled, "I hate you Hiei and will from this point on try to kill you until I die." I jumped from the forest, a painful smirk on my face; finally I had hurt him like he hurt me.

But oddly, the revenge I had sought, not only hurt the fire demon.


End file.
